Uri Iyaegi (Our Story)
by mbbingjr
Summary: Kumpulan kisah tentang warga yang tinggal di suatu komplek bernama Komplek Hallyu BTS,EXO,SEVENTEEN(cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita) WARNING HUMOR GAGAL!BAHASA TIDAK BAKU!
1. Chapter 1

**Pouracheet Comp**

 **Cast: BTS, EXO, SEVENTEEN(Cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita)**

 **Genre : Family, Humor, Friendship**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast milik orang tua sendiri.**

 **WARNING : Don't Like Don't Read(Gak suka silahkan close saja kak,simpel), TYPO IN EVERYWHERE, HUMOR GAGAL**

 **Summary : Kumpulan kisah tentang warga yang tinggal di suatu komplek bernama Pouracheet Comp**

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Author pov

Jadi ceritanya di Pouracheet Comp ini, ada banyak warganya(?). Mari kita melihat ke salah satu keluarga utama dulu.

Rumah yang sedang(?) karena tidak terlalu mewah namun juga tidak nampak lusuh. Dengan cat berwarna peach yang bersahabat sangat cocok untuk para penghuni di rumah tersebut.

Langsung saja kita mengenal para penghuninya

.

Park Chanyeol a.k.a Pak Chanyeol a.k.a Bapaknya si Kembar

Seorang kepala keluarga yang bisa dibilang ganteng, tiang listrik keluarga karna tingginya yang di atas rata-rata. Hobi jual gigi yang anehnya gak pernah kering tuh gigi, sampai anak-anaknya aja pada heran. Juga seorang musisi yang handal, bahkan sekarang dirinya bekerja di SM Entertainment sebagai seorang produser lagu dan musisi. Walaupun begitu entah bagaimana bisa dia dapat membagi waktu dengan anak-anaknya dan juga istrinya. Bahkan kadang mengajak anak-anaknya berkeliling gedung SM yang disambut antusias oleh anak-anak walaupun kerjaan mereka cuma teriak-teriak gak jelas tapi apasih yang enggak buat anak, yang penting kebahagiaan/ea.

Park Baekhyun a.k.a Bu Baekhyun a.k.a Ibunya si Kembar

Istri dari Park Chanyeol dan seorang Ibu RT(Ibu Rumah Tangga), mukanya imut banget sayang udah ada yang punya/lah/. Ibu dari si kembar, kolektor eyeliner dari yang padat sampai yang cair. Menguasai berbagai teknik eyeliner, dulu emang sempat jadi makeup artist tapi semenjak nikah fokus ke keluarga aja, walaupun terkadang ada panggilan job menghampiri. Hobi ngegosip bareng ibu-ibu komplek sampai kadang dijemput sama suami baru deh pulang.

Si Kembar

Park Jimin a.k.a Imin

Bocah berumur 5 tahun, lahir duluan jadinya abang deh walaupun kembarannya gak bakal mau manggil abang apalagi hyung. Sering dipanggil bantet sama kembaran apalagi Bapaknya juga doyan manggil dia gitu, ya marah lah kadang ngamuk kalo dipanggil gitu yang mana langsung dibelain sama Mamahnya. Doyan makan, penakut, beagle, bisa dibilang cerewet, kadang berantem kadang akur ama kembarannya.

Park Taehyung a.k.a Taetae

Kembarannya Imin walaupun gak ada mirip-miripnya. Hiperaktif, kadang hanya kembarannya doang yang ngerti ama ini bocah. Bisa dibilang kebalikannya Imin, abis badannya ntu kurus banget tapi makannya bahkan bisa lebih dari si Imin. Kadang kesel gara-gara si Imin lahir duluan jadinya dia yang paling muda di rumah. Jahilnya 11-11 dah ama si Imin, padahal baru umur 5 tahun jahilnya kadang melebihi bapaknya. Pusing Eomma Baek dibuat mereka, tapi namanya juga buah hati, tetap aja sayang.

.

.

Mari kita ke Keluarga yang kedua yang bertempat tinggal nantinya di sebelah rumah keluarga Park. Yaitu Trio Kim dan duo curut(?)

Langsung saja ya

.

Kim Namjoon a.k.a Pak Namjoon

Kepala keluarga trio Kim. Ganteng juga, tinggi, pinter lagi IQnya 150 mantep gak tuh. Entah kajian apa yang dibuat oleh istrinya bisa naklukin dirinya. Rapper sekaligus komposer juga pencipta lirik(?) bernama panggung Rap Monster. Namun kegiatannya sekarang lebih ke menciptakan lirik dan lagu ketimbang rapper karna ya kan udah punya keluarga, jadinya pasti keluarga dulu yang utama. Namun yang namanya manusia pasti punya kelebihan dan kekurangan. Si Bapak ini bisa dibilang memiliki tangan ajaib. Kenapa? Karna hobi banget ngerusakin barang di rumah. Gimana gak kesel si istri. Untung anak gak dirusak juga/lha. Orangnya gaul banget dah nih bapak, hobinya update mulu di IG, ngepost Kim Daily lah atau RMusic atau post tentang keluarga, yang mana semenjak anak mereka lahir followersnya langsung nambah ae sampe sekarang udah 10k aja kayak fanbase(?), lumayan kadang jadi endorse olshop gitu.

Kim Seokjin a.k.a Bu Seokjin

Istri dari Pak Namjoon. Cantik kayak princess, mana orangnya baik, murah senyum, easy-going lagi pantes aja dah Pak Namjoon suka, gak salah milih istri dah. Ibu Rumah Tangga juga, hobinya masak terus juga suka bikin resep baru gitu. Istri idaman deh pokoknya. Walaupun kadang kesel ama suami gara-gara panci di rumah pada bolong-bolong atau enggak pegangannya patah, entah gimana Pak Namjoon makainya sampai kayak gitu. Bu Seokjin kurang lebih Bu Baekhyun lah hobi ngegosip juga sama ibu komplek lainnya.

Kim Jungkook a.k.a Dedek Kuki

Dedek imut nan menggemaskan ini umurnya 3 tahun. Matanya bulet, pipinya Chubby, terus kalo ketawa gigi kelincinya muncul ngegemesin deh. Polos banget, pemalu juga, disuruh kenalan aja susah banget kalo engga orang duluan yang ngajak kenalan baru deh mau. Siapapun yang ngeliat Dedek ketawa gemes dah bawaannya jadinya seneng banget, bahkan dulu katanya pernah mau diculik orang tapi gak tega ngeliat ketawanya yang polos nan lugu gak jadi deh orangnya mau nyulik, malah ngembaliin ke orang tuanya langsung. Dedek kadang kesepian karna dia anak tunggal, jadinya kakak-kakak sepupunya kadang datang ke rumah nemenin main, soalnya Dek Kuki belum masuk tk.

Min Yoongi dan Jung Hoseok

Bersaudara namun beda marga, loh kenapa? Emang, karna si Hoseok itu bukan sodara kandung si Yoongi. Hoseok itu dulu appanya meninggal pas dia masih bayi dan kebetulan hal yang serupa terjadi ama Yoongi tapi eommanya yang pergi, dan entah bagaimana Appa dan Eomma mereka bertemu. Yang jelas awalnya sih Yoongi ngerasa asing aja ada orang lain, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu dia mulai merasa kalau Hoseok itu sama sepertinya kehilangan orang yang disayangin, jadinya Yoongi nerima deh dengan sayang walaupun jutek wks.

Okeh yang pertama Min Yoongi dulu ya. Umurnya 7 tahun kelas 1 SD. Badannya kurang lebih Imin lah cuman kurus(?) matanya sipit, kulitnya putih banget kayak snow white, imut apalagi pas ketawa deh tapi beda banget kalo sudah buka mulut. Anaknya jutek gitu, kalo ngomong juga pedes padahal baru 7 tahun umurnya, Yoongi ini jutek tapi penyayang kok, tipe tsundere. Apalagi sama si Dedek Kuki beuh cuma dihadapan dedek aja Yoongi bisa berubah jadi lembut.

Yang satu lagi Jung Hoseok, ini bocah hobinya nyengir aja kadang gemes sih, abis senyumnya itu layaknya mentari kalo kata Eomma Seokjin. Satu sekolah sama Yoongi, kelas 1 tapi beda kelas sama Yoongi. Kok bisa udah SD? Ya mungkin kebanyakan bakat kali ya jadi bisa diterima. Hoseok jago dance juga padahal baru 6 tahun semua jenis dance sampe aerobik aja tau gerakannya walaupun dengan ala kadarnya, kadang emaknya khawatir kalo kebanyakan gerak entar keseleo lah, encok lah(?). Tapi ya yang namanya Hoseok biar kayak gimana tetep aja nyengir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya itulah pengenalan awal, para tokoh akan muncul seiring berjalannya chapter.

.

.

.

.

.

End of This Chap

.

.

.

.

.

 **Annyeong~ i'm back with new fanfic hehe Gimana? Bingung ya Pasti dong!(?)**

 **Ekhem**

 **Jadi gini weh, gue itu entah kenapa mager weh lanjutin My Fluffy Life** **/plis jan timpuk gue/ entar kalo semua ujian(US,UASBN,UNBK) udah selese moga aja gue bisa lanjutin, amin**

 **Oh iya HAPPY BIRTHDAY Buat MAS AGUS, Min Genius, Kak Yoonji juga wkwkwk/telat woi/ ya kan gue post ffny hari ini, gue udah ngucap sih di twtny BTS, follow ya mbbing178 hehe dijamin puyeng dah liat teel gue wks**

 **Btw YANG NONTON WINGS TOUR IN JAKARTA TUNJUK DIRI-EH JARI!/abaikan/ Hayooo sampai mana udah ngumpulin uang, atau ada yg ikut giveaway? Gue juga ikut weh ngumpulin uang juga. Gue masih bingung nih ortu gue ngegantungin gue(?), katanya nih gue dibolehin kalo pake duit gue ndiri. Tapi entah lah gue nonton ato kagak, dengan doa tiap selesai sholat moga gue bisa beli tiket konser+pesawat amin. Ato kagak, menang giveaway amin**

 **Dah ah malah curcol di sini Astagfirullah ckck**

 **Thanks all for read this fanfic**

 **Gue bakal cepet update kalo banyak yang review**

 **So**

 **Review Juseyo~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1a : First of All**

 **!WARNING! : TYPO IN EVERYWHERE, GS FOR Eommas, HUMOR GAGAL, Don't Like Don't Read(Gak suka silahkan close saja kak,simpel)**

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Author pov

Pagi yang cerah untuk jiwa yang sepi-eh? Salah ye? Maaf deh/abaikan/

Ya cuaca yang bisa dibilang cerah walaupun masih pagi. Sangat cocok untuk mengawali hari Senin ini.

.

.

Bboing Bboing

"APPAAAAAA BANGUUUUN AYOOOK IH MACA KALAH SAMA TAETAE!"

"IH APA CIH TAETAE, BOHONG ITU DOCA LOOH! KAN IMIN YANG DULUAN BANGUNIN APPA"

"Ih apa cih Imin ngikut ngikut Taetae mulu, olang kan Taetae yang nyampe duluan di cini!"

"Taetae tu yang ngikutin Imin. Tadi kan Imin yang bangun duluan!"

"Iiiiih Imin celewet deh. Taetae kok yang bangun duluan!"

"IMIN!"

"TAETAE!"

"IMIIIIN!"

"TAETAE TITIK"

"POKOKNYA IMIIIIN!"

"NDA BOLEH, POKOKNYA TAETAE WLEEE"

"AA APPAAA TAETAE GA MAU NGALAH AMA IMIIIIN"

"APPAAAA IMIN BOHONG KOK, TAETAE YANG DULUAN DATANG"

"HUAAAAA"

"HUAAAAAAAAA"

Sret

BRUUK

Krik Krik

"EOMMAAA, APPAA NGETEKIN TAETAEEEE!"

"HUAAAAA APPA BAUU, EOMMAAAA"

Ya ternyata si Bapak udah kebangun-siapa yang gak kebangun kalo diloncatin gitu pake teriak lagi-. Begitu bangun sang Appa langsung saja ngetekin duo curutnya itu biar diem eh malah makin ribut.

"Udah ah kalian ini, Appa gak segitu baunya kok" ngeles aja nih bapak.

Setelah berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman si Appa yang akhirnya berhasil dilakukan oleh Taetae. Imin pun melakukan hal yang sama namun gagal. Appa Chan malah makin erat meluk si Imin. Alhasil si Imin dengan tangannya yang bantet(?) itu gapai-gapai gak karuan. Kembarannya malah ngetawain aja.

"Appaaa lepasin Imiiin, cecaaak. Taetae bantuin Imin dong" Taetae dengan muka polosnya menggeleng.

"Gak mau, nanti Taetae juga ikut kayak Imin hiiii-Akh!" Taetae hendak berangkat namun ditahan oleh Kaki? Oh iya badan Appa Chan kan panjang apalagi kakinya.

"Taetae mau ke mana? Sini aja sama Appa"

Set dah Pak itu anak loh lain bola, pake kaki lagi. Ketahuan Eomma Baek baru tau rasa tuh.

.

Klek

.

"Kalian ini ribut banget pagi-pagi gak malu apa sama tetangga-ASTAGFIRULLAH CHANYEOL ANAK-ANAK LU APAIN?!"

"EEE ANU BUKAN GITU BAEK"

Yap baru diomongin udah muncul aja kan. Jadi yang membuat Eomma Baek begitu kaget ialah posisi si kembar yang sangat entahlah.

Jadi gini, Si Imin yang tadi berusaha kabur dari pelukan Appa udah berhasil, tapi si Bapak mungkin dulu atlet kali ya cepat tanggap(?). Jimin yang berhasil turun dari ranjang baru mau kabur udah ketangkep lagi oleh Appa Chan, mana nangkepnya di kaki Imin lagi alhasil Si Imin gugur dengan posisi tergeletak(?) di lantai dan si Bapak yang awalnya telentang jadi tengkurep dengan indahnya.

Taetae? Kan tadi badannya ketahan sama kaki Appa Chan, terus kebetulan aja tangan Taetae meluk kaki Appa Chan, jadinya pas Appa Chan nangkep Imin kakinya keangkat dan otomatis si Taetae juga ngikut tuh gelantungan kayak monyet. Entah si Bapak yang terlalu kuat atau Taetae yang terlalu ringan. Dan timingnya pas banget si Eomma Baek ngeliat.

"Wiih Taetae telbang, Eommaa Taetae telbang loh!" Bukannya takut malah kesenengan, gak bisa dien lagi kalo jatuh kan berabe tuh.

"Taetae udah ya, kaki Appa pegel" Si Bapak mulai lelah bung.

"Imin juga mau telbang!" Imin pun berlari ke atas kasur.

"IMIN JANGAN/Jangan MIN!" seru kedua orangtuanya.

.

 _Bruuukh_

.

"Yaaaaaah Imiiiiiin... jatuh kan jadinyaaa. Udah tau badan ndut malah mau naik" celetuk Taetae ngajak ribut.

"Kok nyalahin Imiin?! Taetae tuh yang banyak gelak makanya jatuh, tanya aja cama Appa kalo ga pelcaya. Benel kan Appa? Loh Appa ngapain ngendus leher Eomma?"

.

 _Bugh_

.

Kegiatan Appa Chan pun terhenti kala ketahuan oleh anak-anaknya lagi nyari kesempatan sama istri.

"Akh pantatku..."

"Eh? Gak kok haha, Appa tadi meluk Eomma aja kok. Kan kalo meluk itu tanda kita sayang."

Eomma Baek dengan pipi yang sedikit bersemu kala ketahuan lovey-dovey berusaha menjelaskan keadaan. Dan menatap Appa Chan seraya berkata tanpa bersuara(?)

'Cepetan mandi, sebelum mereka nanya lagi' Plus dengan plototan yang walaupun gak mempan bagi Appa Chan karna si Istri terlihat makin imut. Namun sadar jam, Appa Chan pun segera menuju kamar mandi.

"Ikut Appa mandi yok! Yang paling belakang gak dapet susu loh" Mendengar itu sontak si kembar rebutan masuk ke kamar mandi.

"GAK MAUUUU"

.

.

"Dadah Eommaaaa, Taetae belangkat dulu" Kedua bocah tersebut memeluk sang Eomma ditambah ppoppo oleh yang dipeluk.

"Imin juga pelgi dulu Eomma"

"Eumm~ di sekolah jangan nakal ya, yang rajin oke?"

"Iyaaa/neee"

Eomma Baek pun mengelus kedua kepala anaknya itu. Si kembar berjalan menuju mobil. Eomma Baek pun menatap sang suami yang belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Sampai kapan kamu di situ Yeol? Anak-anak keburu telat tuh" Baekhyun melipat kedua lengannya di dada.

"Masa kamu gak peka sih Baek" Chanyeol menunjuk bibirnya. Wajah Baekhyun sedikit memerah.

"Apaan sih, kamu udah gede juga kayak anak kecil aja-"

Chup

Baekhyun terkejut dan menatap Chanyeol yang lagi senyum pepsodent.

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

"Aku berangkat dulu ya Baekki!"

Belum sempat Baekhyun membalas Chanyeol sudah hilang beserta mobil dan si kembar. Baekhyun perlahan tersenyum dengan pipi yang bersemu lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

.

Di TK si Kembar

Setelah cium tangan dengan sang Appa, kedua bocah itu pun masuk ke ruang kelas.

.

.

"Anak-anak, sekarang waktunya bermain!"

"Yeeeeey!"

"Kalian bisa ambil mainannya di dalam kotak ini, atau bermain bersama yang lain. Jangan rebutan ya~"

"Ne ceoncaengnim~"

Semua murid tersebut pun mulai menyebar mencari mainan ataupun bermain bersama murid lainnya. Ada yang bermain lego, mobil-mobilan, lilin mainan, dan berbagai macam lagi. Di Kelas Matahari ini ada 15 murid, gak kebayang kan hebohnya gimana. Ohya duo kembar tokoh utama kita mana ya?

"Taetae, Imin kalian ngapain?"

Baru dipikirin, dah muncul aja. Guru bername tag Taeyeon itu menghampiri duo kembar yang saling beradu tatapan yang bisa di bilang tajam. Taeyeon menatap mereka dan mulai curiga mereka akan bertengkar. Sapaan Taeyeon diabaikan oleh kedua bocah itu.

"Yoona! Sini" Takut terjadi apa-apa Taeyeon pun memanggil rekannya yang tadinya sibuk memotret.

"Kenapa eonni-eh?" Taeyeon pun menunjukkan gesture ke arah duo bocah tadi yang masih diam menatap.

"Taetae~ Imin~ udah yuk kita main sama yang lain"

Ajakan Yoona pun dianggap angin lalu oleh keduanya. Kedua guru itu saling menatap dan mengangguk tanda sepakat untuk memisahkan mereka. Tiba-tiba,

"KAWI BAWI BOO!"

"Yaaaah Imin kalaah lagiiii"

"Imin kan emang nda beluntung, nda kaya Taetae wleeee"

"Iiiiih"

"Udah cepet Imin yang jongkok, ppalli capa culuh kalah" dengan muka kelipet bocah gempal itu pun berjongkok dengan Taetae menaiki bahunya Eh? Kedua Guru yang tadi menonton mereka bingung pun terkejut.

"E-eh?! Taetae mau ngapain?" seru Taeyeon dibalas tolehan santai oleh Taetae.

"Eh ada ceoncaenim, Taetae mau ngambil klayooooon niiiih yey nyampe!"

"Taetae cepet tuluuun belat tauk"

Taetae pun turun dari saudaranya itu. Kedua guru tadi hanya bisa speechless.

"Ceoncaenim ke cini mau nemenin Imin cama Taetae gambal ya?" tanya Imin seolah tadi hal yang biasa terjadi di antara mereka.

"Ha-eh? Jadi kalian tadi cuma mau mutusin siapa yang naik buat ngambik krayon?" tanya Yoona terheran-heran.

"Ung! Imin kok caem yang ngajak Taetae" Jawaban Taetae diangguki oleh kembarannya.

"Kenapa gak minta Seonsaengnim aja buat ngambilin?" tanya Taeyeon yang ada benernya. Keduanya pun sontak terkejut.

"Oh Iya benel Taetae cih ga ngingetin Imin, gimana cih"

"Kok Taetae cih? Imin tuh maca nda bica mikil huu"

"Ha Taetae tuh yang payah, napa nyalahin Imin?"

"Udah ah Imin celewet kaya ayam"

"Lo ayam kan bekokok tauk, bukan celewet"

"Ih maca cih? Caem, ayam itu bekokok yaa?" tanya Taetae gak penting, tapi karna dia bocah ya diiyain aja deh sama dua Saem tadi.

"Eh? Iya Taehyung~ A-eum yaudah kalian gambar berdua ya, atau ajak temen-temen yang lain juga. Seonsaengnim mau ke sana yaa, yuk Yoon" Taeyeon segera menarik rekannya menjauh.

"Loh kenapa Eonni?"

"Kagak kuat gue sumpah, mending ke yang normal aja" bisik Taeyeon, Yoona pun mengangguk dan mengikuti Taeyeon. Imin menatap kedua guru tadi lebih tepatnya ke belakang Taeyeon.

"Hu? Taeyeon Ceoncaengnim! Lok ceoncaengnim kok melah-melah kaya Eomma dulu kan Tae?" Taetae pun mengiyakan. Kedua guru tadi pun terkejut dan melihat ke arah rok yang dibilang si Imin tadi.

"Eh?! Astaga Eonni! Eu-ung Taeyeon seonsaengnim gak papa kok Tae, Min, tadi mungkin ketumpahan saus tomat haha... Seonsaengnim keluar dulu ya" Bocah kembar tadi pun mengangguk oh saja. Taeyeon pun segera menutupi bagian roknya dibantu oleh Yoona, dan berjalan ke luar kelas dengan muka merah.

Murid-murid tadi yang sempat mendengar percakapan Imin tadi juga ikut beroh ria setelah sebelumnya bingung dengan sang guru.

"Ceoncaengnim makannya gimana cih bica campe ke lok gitu"

"Iya maca kalah cama kita"

"Kita kan punya celemek jadi nda belantakan"

"Ceoncaengnim lupa kali pake celemeknya"

"Hmm bica juga tuh"

Dan ocehan murid lainnya mengenai insiden tadi. Sungguh memalukan ketahuan murid pas lagi itu/eh?/

.

.

.

.

.

Kediaman keluarga si Kembar

.

Seorang yeoja manis berada di dalam sebuah kamar yang ternyata adalah Ibunya si Kembar, Eomma Baek. Sekarang ini dia sedang berada di depan cermin, sepertinya ada yang ingin ditemuinya.

 _Drrrrrttt_

Ponsel yang bergetar menghentikan kegiatan Eomma Baek.

"Halo?"

" _Jeung dandannya udah belum? Kita kan cuman arisan bukan ke kondangan atuh"_

"Ih Jeung mah, aku kan juga pengen tampil cantik walaupun udah punya anak. Kan jadinya enak diliat"

" _Tapi ini udah 30 menit Baekhyunnie~ ayok cepetan nanti dimarahin bu RT loh"_

"Iya deh ini juga otw Kyungsoo~ bye"

Plip

Karna telah ditelpon mau gak mau ya makeupnya dicepetin deh. Untung Eomma Baek udah tingkat pro, ya jadinya walaupun buru-buru tetep aja rapi.

.

.

.

Gazebo Depan Rumah Bu RT

"Nah ibu-ibu sudah lengkap semua?" tanya Bu RT. Namun Eomma Kyungsoo sepertinya ingin menyela.

"Anu Bu, Ibunya si kembar-"

"Saya hadir! Bu RT belum mulai kan?"

Tiba-tiba ada suara menyeru yang berasal dari orang yang dari tadi belum muncul, ya Eomma Baek a.k.a Ibunya si Kembar.

"Eeee Laah iya toh, pantes aja ngerasa ada yang kurang, Bu Baekhyun habis dari mana kayaknya habis lari ya?"

 _Pake nanya lagi_ -batin yang ditanya. Ibu-ibu yang lain hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Haha iya Bu, maaf ya saya telat" Eomma Baek pun duduk di sebelah Eomma Kyungsoo.

"Kan udah aku bilang jeung jangan telat, gimana sih" bisik Eomma Kyungsoo.

"Iya udah ah jeung yang penting aku udah di sini"

"Kalau begitu mari kita mulai ya ibu-ibu arisannya"

.

.

.

Setelah selesai acara arisan, sebagian ibu-ibu sudah pulang dan sebagian lagi masih nangkring di gazebo Bu RT. Ya Bu RTnya sih woles-woles aja lah selama gak rubuh Gazebonya(?).

"Oh iya jeung Baekhyun nanti bisa gak saya minta tolong?" Eomma Baek langsung menoleh.

"Minta tolong apa Jeung Ken?"

"Itu loh adek saya mau kawinan, bisa riasin gak, tarifnya berapa biasanya Jeung?" tanya Eomma Ken.

"Oooh kirain apa, 20ribu aja kok jeung, satu hari kan?"

"Yaiyalah Jeung satu hari, kamu ini gimana sih" tepukan pelan didapat dari Eomma Kyungsoo.

"Ya kali aja gitu kan Jeung hihi"

"Duh Jeung Baekhyun dapet job lagi nih" celetuk Eomma Junghan.

"Apa sih jeung hanni bisa aja deh ya"

"Aduduh kalian ini masih muda-muda loh udah pinter bantu suami" komentar Bu RT.

"Iya nih Bu, jadi minder saya kalah sama ibu muda kayak kalian" sambung Bu Julia di sebelahnya.

"Ya ampun ibu mah ada-ada aja, justru kami malah kagum loh sama Bu RT sama Bu Julia, soalnya kan ibu udah senior jadinya lebih berpengalaman" sela Eomma Kyungsoo.

"Berpengalaman dalam apa nih maksudnya?" tanya Eomma Minseok membuat yang lain serentak tertawa penuh makna.

"Maksudnya apa ya Jeung Mimin?" tanya Eomma Ken mengikuti suasana.

"Ah masa gak ngerti sih, Jeung semua pasti udah pengalaman kok" celetuk Eomma Key yang makin membuat suasana riuh.

"Uuuuuu"

"Kyaaaaa"

"Udah ah Bu masing-masing aja deh hihi" ucap Bu Julia menyelesaikan. Akhirnyabobrolan tadi pun dihentikan dengan obrolan yang lainnya.

"Eh Dek Taeyong sama yang lain, mau ke mana? ayok sini mampir dulu" ucap Bu RT ketika melihat namja yang dipanggil Taeyong tadi sedang berjalan dengan temen-temen kostnya.

"E-euu ga usah Bu, kami mau terus aja ke K-maret, mari Bu" tolak teman di sebelahnya yang bernama Jaebum. Sambil membuat kontak mata dengan yang lain yang bermakna _'Cepet bantuin gue bikin alasan supaya kagak dengerin ibu-ibu ngegosip'_. Yang lain pun berusaha nolak.

"Udah sini aja, ngapain sih jauh-jauh ke depan mending gabung sini ada makanan juga loh" Langsung saja Bu RT membawa masuk kelima cowo tadi, maksa sih kayaknya.

Sebenarnya di Komplek Pouracheet ini banyak kos-kosan, jadinya yaa banyak deh anak-anak muda yang lagi kuliahan. Lumayan buat cuci mata banyak yang ganteng dan cantik(?). Jadi banyak yang ngekos ya karna tempatnya strategis banget serba deket deh, minimarket depan komplek ada, Mall juga palingan tinggal jalan kaki 10 menit udah nyampe, Kampus yah sekilo lah tapi itu termasuk deket loh, dan juga murah lagi biaya kosnya. Makanya baru sehari dibuka udah mau penuh aja kos-kosannya. Balik ke cerita.

"Eu duh makasih ya Bu minumannya" Lumayan isi perut, ada aja hikmahnya batin mereka berlima.

"Heum! No no panggil kita tante aja nih ibu-ibunya kan juga masih muda-muda kok" Ucap Eomma Ken lupa keluarga(?).

"Iya santai aja kali, umur kita kan gak beda jauh. Panggil nuna juga gak papa kok ya gak Jeung?" seru Eomma Key yang udah nepuk-nepuk si Mark yang komat-kamit dalem hati, luarnya mah senyum sabar aja.

Lain cerita dengan Jackson dan Doyoung yang udah ngambil bakwan kedua, ngangguk-ngangguk aja tuh duo cowo yang penting makan gratis katanya, orang ganteng mah bebas(?).

"Duh pelan-pelan Dek makannya gak ada yang ngabisin kok" Eomma Baek pun bertindak ngelap sisa gorengan di mulut Jackson dan Eomma Kyungsoo bantu ngelap mulut Doyoung. Duh gak baper tuh bang dielapin ama nuna-nuna wks.

"EOMMAAA!" sebuah suara lebih tepatnya dua mengejutkan mereka semua.

"Eh? Taetae, Imin, udah selesai sekolahnya?" Eomma Baek pun menatap mereka.

"Hiks...hiks..." sebuah suara lagi mengejutkan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong! Hehe Gimana nih? Masih garing ye, alurnya berantakan ye? Yg sabar aja ye ngebacanya, gue udah bilang kalo Cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita jadiii sabar ya yg biasnya belum muncul.

btw

Gimana kabar-kabarnya nih?

Ekhem sebelumnya... Gue mau minta maaaaaf banget karna baru update pake part lagi, tapi kalo kagak ada pake part kurang greget weh/?

Ini semua karna kemageran gue yang semakin kumat setelah gue UNBK kemaren. Apa lagi ye gue lagi gak ada yang dicurcolin,

eh? Apa? Sayap keliling?(sengaja gue sensor) apaan tuh kagak kenal gue sama itu, kenapa? Hah? Emang ada tanggal itu?(gue males nyebut tanggalnya), serah, jadi nih ya gengs gue itu sebenernya dibolehin kalo duit buat itu semuanya dari gue, kalo transport ortu masih bisa aja di kompromi, lah ini duit buat itunya yang masih belum muncul, gue ada sih ngikut giveaway moga aja menang amin, tapi kalo misalnya, misalnya aja nih ye(soalnya gue udah doa mulu biar menang GA) misalnya gue kagak ke itu, ya gue ke sananya langsung laaah, korea, koreaa maksud guee ketemu langsung gitu loh, soalnya gue emang udah ada rencana backpacker sama temen gue, hehe tapi ya gitu belum dateng rezekinya. Tapi kalo ada pasti cus lah, soalnya gue udah izin dan dibolehin kalo tabungan gue cukup.

Dah ah ngebacot lagi kan gue. Sampai di sini aja yee

Makasih udah ngebaca FF ini dan FF gue yg lainnya juga

Love you All

Kelanjutan Cerita tergantung dari review kalian~

So

Akhir kata

Review Juseyo/bow/


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 1b : First of All**

 **!WARNING! : TYPO IN EVERYWHERE, GS FOR Eommas, HUMOR GAGAL, Don't Like Don't Read(Gak suka silahkan close saja kak,simpel)**

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

 _Sebelumnya_

" _EOMMAAA!" sebuah suara lebih tepatnya dua mengejutkan mereka semua._

" _Eh? Taetae, Imin, udah selesai sekolahnya?" Eomma Baek pun menatap mereka._

" _Hiks...hiks..." sebuah suara lagi mengejutkan mereka._

 _._

Author pov

"EEH? Ini teh anak siapa? Jeung Baekhyun gak ada bikin anak lagi kan?" plis Eomma Key itu mulut tolong disaring dong Bu, kesian kelima cowo tadi keselek berjamaah. Mengabaikan pertanyaan Eomma Key, Eomma Baek pun mendekati seraya bejongkok di depan mereka.

"Taetae, Imin, ini siapa? Temen kalian ya? Kalian apain sampai nangis gini duh, cup cup" Eomma Baek berusaha menenangkan anak itu.

"Eung Eomma, bial Imin yang nyelitain"

.

 _Flashback_

 _._

"Oke sekarang semuanya boleh pulaaang"

"Yeeeey" semua murid di kelas Matahari pun bersorak. Dan berjalan keluar kelas setelah salim dengan Seonsaengnim.

Duo bocah kembar itu pun juga ikut keluar kelas. Namun tidak mendapati Eomma atau Appa mereka yang biasa menjemput. Hal ini dikarenakan sekolah mereka yang hari ini pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Yaaaah Appa Eomma belum jemput, gimana nih Tae?" tanya Imin menatap Taetae yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Euum Imin bawa duit nda?" tanya Taetae balik.

"Ha?Taetae kan punya duit, napa nanya ama Imin?" seolah tahu saudaranya itu gak mau ngeluarin duit.

"Iiih Taetae mau ech kliiim, Imin tlaktil doong" Taetae nyanderin badannya ke Imin yang langsung dijauhin oleh yang punya badan, jadinya jatoh deh Taetae.

 _Bruk_

"AAAAA Imiiin jahaaat, kok Taetae jatuuuh" Imin pun bingung padahal dia cuma ingin ngejauh aja.

"Iiih Taetae juga nyandal-nyandal, kan Imin kebelataaan"

"Imin tuh jahat, heu!" Taetae pun melipat kedua tangannya dan memalingkan kepala dengan muka cemberut maksimal. Imin pun terkejut, lalu dengan cueknya berjalan melewati Taetae.

"Yaudah kalo Taetae gitu, Imin mau beli ech klim dulu aah" Taetae pun menoleh.

"Aaaa mau ech klim, Imin jangan tinggalin Taetaee" Taetae pun menyusul saudaranya itu.

.

Setelah perdebatan panjang tentang rasa es krim sampai membuat mba kasirnya gemes pengen ngusir tapi gak tega, kedua bocah itu pun keluar minimarket dengan es krim di tangan masing-masing. Tiba-tiba keduanya menoleh saat seseorang memanggil mereka.

"Eh? Taetae Imin kok berdua aja, orang tua kalian mana?" tanya seorang yeoja yang ternyata adalah Yoona Seonsangnim yang tengah meminggirkan mobilnya.

"Eh ada Yoona Ceoncaenim, oltu Imin Taetae kayanya macih kelja deh" jawab Imin sambil sesekali menjilat es krimnya.

"Loh terus kalian mau pulang sendiri?" kedua bocah itu menganggukkan kepala.

"Eh? Taetae Imin kalau pulangnya seonsaengnim anterin gimana? kan lebih cepet" Setelah berpikir, keduanya pun masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut.

Lagian juga bahaya kalo duo bocah kayak mereka diculik, kesian, kesian sama si penculiknya kewalahan ntar gegara mereka.

.

.

"Kamcamnida Yoona ceoncaeniiiim"

"Neee, sampai jumpa lagi ya. Sampai rumah mulutnya dibersihkan ya"

"Alateoyo, dadah ceoncaaaeeeng"

Keduanya pun melambaikan tangan ke arah Yoona yang juga membalasnya lalu pergi dengan mobilnya. Setelah tadi maksa minta turun sampai depan komplek doang entah apa alasannya author juga tidak tahu.

"YANG PALING BELAKANG GA DAPET MAKAAN"

"AAAAA TAETAE CULAAANG"

Ya keduanya berlari lagi menuju rumah mereka.

.

Sesampainya di depan rumah, keduanya pun berebut menggeser pagar. Namun, ternyata pagar tersebut tidak bisa digeser a.k.a dikunci.

"Huh? Min, bukannya eomma ada di dalam?" tanya Taetae.

"Imin mana tau Taee gimana ciih. Tapi kalo kaya gini eomma pasti pelgi deh" Ya kamu bener kok Min, lebih tepatnya emak lu sekarang ngegosip di rumah bu RT.

"Teluc gimana dong? Taetae mau macuuk ke lumaah"

Bocah kurus itu pun mengerucutkan bibir lucu. Saudaranya pun juga bingung sambil jongkok dan menangkup kedua pipi gembulnya. Tiba-tiba matanya yang sipit itu menangkap sesuatu objek sambil mengerjap pelan. Imin pun menepuk pelan saudaranya itu.

"Hng? Tae! Cini duduk Tae!" Namun Taetae hanya menoleh tak perduli.

"Iiii apa cih Imin nda tau apa Taetae lagi bete nich"

Imin pun karna sudah tidak sabar menarik lengan kurus kembarannya hingga terduduk.

"AAAA Imiiin cakiiiit-mppppttt!"

"Chhhhhssst Taetae diem dulu. Tuh liat ke citu coba" Dengan perasaan empet Taetae pun melihat ke arah yang ditujukan Imin tadi. Lama Taetae pun bosan.

"Iiih Imin ini ada apa cih dali tadi juga nda ada apa-apa" Namun Imin menangkap ada sesuatu lagi saat Taetae sibuk mengoceh. Imin pun langsung mengarahkan kepala Taetae ke sesuatu tadi.

"Tuh liat kan Imin bilang juga a-"

"Hhhkk Imin! Imin ngeliat kan ih Taetae bilang juga apa ada cecuatu tauk" Prasaan yang bilang gitu seharusnya Imin deh-_-Imin hanya menatap Taetae datar.

Dan sosok dibalik pohon yang ditatap mereka tadi menyembulkan kepalanya namun terlihat oleh duo kembar tadi dan kembali bersembunyi.

Duo bocah tadi dengan penuh kekepoan yang tinggi pun mendekati sosok di balik pohon tersebut lebih tepatnya berlari.

Dan ketika sampai

"WAAAAAA!"

"Aaaa!"

"Hhhhkkkk!"

Terkejutlah mereka ketika melihat sosok dibalik pohon itu. Seorang anak kecil berpipi chubby bersurai hitam yang sedikit lebih pendek dari mereka, memakai hoodie bertudung kelinci, celana jeans biru, serta mata bulat polos yang membuat siapa aja gemes deh pengen meluk, nyubit, dkk/?.

"Hiks...Hiks...Hueeeee" makin terkejutlah tu dua bocah mendengar tangisan bocah kelinci tadi.

"Eeh? Kok nangic cih? Taetae cih ngagetin tauk"

"Nda ada kok, Taetae dali tadi diem aja, Imin tuh cuala udah cempleng nyaling lagi, kecian kan dia nangic huu"

"Tapi kan yang nyampe duluan Taetae, Taetae dong yang bikin dia nangic" Imin tak mau kalah bung.

"Tapi Imin yang bikin Taetae ke cini tauk" yah mulai lagi dah.

"Uuuuu Taetae!"

"Imin!"

"TAETAEEEEE!"

"IMIIIIIN!"

"TAETAEEEE POKOKNAAAA"

"IIIIH IMIIIN BAN-"

"Huaaaaaa Eommaaaaa hiks...hiks...Huaaaaaaaaa"

Makin nyaring dah tangisan si bocah kelinci. Si kembar sih ngagetin huuu/eh.

"Duuuuh kamu diem dong cup cup... Kalo nda diem kata Appa nanti digigit goblin looh hiii"

"Heuuung Hueeeeeeeee EOMMAAAA"

Gak ngebantu Tae, plis makinnya takut dianya elah.

"Yaah Taetae makin nyaling kaaan. Gimana nich?" Imin juga bingung bung.

"Eum gimana kalo kita nyali Eomma dulu?"

"Loh tluc dia gimanaa?" Taetae pun menunjuk kepalanya ala-ala orang lagi mikir katanya.

"Euuuum...Aaaa Taetae punya ide! Dia ikut kita aja jadi kita bica nyali Eomma baleeeng" Eum Tae itu anak orang plis dan dia ngapain ngikut cari coba? Ah sudahlah abaikan aja/?

"Hooo Taetae celdach! Tumben. Yuk kamu ikut kita aja cali Eomma" Imin pun menarik lengan bocah imut itu namun mendapat penolakan dari yang punya tangan. Bocah itu menggeleng keras sambil terisak.

"Udah ikut aja yuk euuu haaaa yuuk" Taetae pun menarik paksa bocah itu dibantu saudaranya.

"Hiks eeuuung hiks..." Bocah itu pun terikuti/? sambil terisak, ckck.

.

.

.

Perjalanan kedua bocah kembar dalam mencari Eomma ditambah satu bocah lagi itu pun berlanjut.

"Hiks... K-kuki mau dibawa hiks kemana hiks?"

"Eeh kamu bica ngomong! Nama kamu kuki yaa?" Tanya Taetae, bocah kelinci yang bernama Kuki itu pun mengangguk.

"Whooaa Kuki-kuki, umul kamu belapa?" tanya Imin, berasa wawancara ye.

Kuki hanya mengacungkan ketiga jarinya malu-malu sambil sesenggukkan.

"Belalti Kuki dongcaeng dong, Dek Kuki~"

"Kalo gitu Dek Kuki kenalin nama hyung Imin, kalo dia Taetae"

"Calam kenaaaal" Keduanya serempak merentangkan kedua lengannya seolah menyambut selamat datang. Kuki pun mau tak mau tersenyum manis hingga gigi kelincinya terlihat. Kedua bocah itu pun terkagum.

"Iiih Dek Kuki cenyumnya lucuuu"

.

Keduanya terus berjalan sambil berceloteh entah apa, Dedek sih magut-magut malu aja beda sama ntu dua bocah udah sampe mana cerita ga jelas.

"Ung... Taetae hyung Imin hyung bukannya tadi cali Eomma?" tanya Kuki teringat kenapa kedua bocah ini mengajaknya. Langkah kedua bocah itu pun terhenti.

"OOOH IYA, benel kamu Kuki. Yuk kita cali Eomma"

Beberapa detik kemudian mereka berpapasan dengan seorang pedagang bakso. Imin pun bertindak.

"BANG BOGEEEUM! ABANG NGELIAT EOMMA IMIN NDAA?!" Yang disebelah Imin pun menutup telinga mereka, kenceng banget weh. Abang bakso yang bernama Bogeum pun menghampiri tiga bocah itu plus gerobak dong pastinya.

"Eh ada Imin sama Taetae dan Siapa ini dek-eh?"

Abang Bogeum bingung ketika mendekati ketiganya, Dek Kuki langsung mundur 3 langkah satu dua tig-eh salah/abaikan/, langsung bersembunyi di belakang duo kembar.

"Iiih apacih Bang Bogeum kepo deh kayak dola di tv" Taetae merentangkan tangan kanannya seolah melindungi si dedek.

"Ya kan abang nanya atuh, abis abang gak pernah ngeliat adek ini, biasanya kan kalian berdua aja" untung Abang Bogeum orangnya baik dan rajin menabung ya iyain aja kata bocah.

"Yeee Abang juga, btw Imin tadi nanya Abang tauk, Abang ngeliat eomma nda?"

"Ooh eomma kalian? Tuh lagi arisan di rumah Bu RT"

"Loh kok Abang tau?" tanya Taetae.

"Kan tadi Abang lewat situ dek dan ngeliat Eomma kalian" _Dan ntu emak-emak yang bikin gue lama jualan, gue kan pengen jualan ke tempet yg lain_ -batin Abang Bogeum. Ya emang tadi pas Abang Bogeum baru mau keliling eh udah disuruh mampir sama ibu-ibu yang lagi arisan, lama kan jadinya kelilingnya. Beli juga enggak, modusin iya. Balik ke cerita.

"Jadi gimana, mau abang anter gak?" gimana pun ni bertiga tetep bocah.

"Oouu, nda ucah Bang, Abang mending fokuc jualan aja sana baaaaii"

"Yaudah deh Abang jualan dulu yaa. Tiati di jalan~"

"Dadah abaaaang moga laku yaaa"

.

Ketiganya pun pergi, lari sih lebih tepatnya. Taetae sama Imin sampe lupa noh dedek ketinggalan. Taetae udah ngilang, Imin masih keliatan sih dikit. Kuki yang gak mau ketinggal pun ikut berlari dengan maksimal.

"T-taetae hyuuung, Imiiin hyuuung jangan tinggalin Kuukii-"

 _BRUUUK_

Imin pun terhenti.

"Hueeeeee Eommaaaaa cakiiiittt hiks...Hiks... Hueeeeeee!"

"Hah?! Kukiiiii! Taetae ciniiii Kuki jatuuuuh!"

Imin pun segera menghampiri Dedek Kuki yang terjatuh dan membantunya berdiri. Taetae pun tiba menghampiri mereka.

"Hhk Kuki kenapaaa?" Taetae pun membersihkan kaki Kuki yang kotor.

"Kuki bica jalan?" tanya Imin. Dengan masih terisak Kuki mengangguk.

"Hiks cakiiiiittt hyuuuung hiks...hiks.."

"Yaudah kalo gitu kita ke tempet Eomma aja bial gak cakit lagi" ajak Taetae walaupun gak nyambung tetep aja dianggukin sama dua lainnya.

Taetae pun kembali berlari diikuti Imin yang menarik Dek Kuki, btw itu dedek gak papa lari gitu?

Dan begitulah hingga mereka bertemu Eomma Baek di rumah Bu RT.

.

 _Flashback End_

.

"-jadi gitu Eommaa" Kepala Eomma Baek terlihat terantuk lalu sadar bahwa ada anak-anak dihadapannya berusaha tersenyum. Sebenarnya tadi Eomma Baek ngerti tapi ya si Imin dengan sudah susah payah bercerita ya tapi ntu anak ceritanya kelewat panjang banget sampai kelima cowok aja sempet kabur gegara yang lain pada-padanya ngantuk denger Imin bercerita plus kecadelannya.

"A-ah ooh duh yaampun sampai jatuh kamu. Yaudah kalau gitu kita antar dedeknya pulang yuk, kasian Eommanya dedek nanti nyariin lagi" Baekhyun berusaha mengumpulkan tenaganya setelah lama berjongkok mendengarkan si Imin tadi, cape weh.

"Eomma, Taetae mau ituuu" astaga ni anak malah pengen kue yang ada di gazebo Bu RT. Yang di Gazebo malah ketawa aja gemes, udah biasa sama kelakuan duo kembar gak tau malu itu.

"Hhaah... yaudah ambil cepetan, ambilin juga buat dedek nih" Kedua bocah itu pun berlari mengambil kue yang mereka inginkan serta satu untuk si dedek.

"Eommaa udah nih" si Imin langsung aja ngunyah ntu kue.

"Good, yuk kita anter dedek pulang. Bu, Jeung, saya duluan yaa. Taetae Imin bilang apa sama Ibu?"

"Kamcahamnidaa Bu Elteeee" sahut keduanya seraya bow 90 derajat yang mendapat pekikan dari yang di Gazebo, unyu banget sih mereka.

Keempatnya pun berjalan di mana si dedek kuki digendong sama Eomma Baek.

.

Di tengah perjalanan

"Eomma Imin mau digendong jugaa"

"Iiih apacih Imin tuh gendut, jangan mau Eomma mending gendong Taetae aja deh" sama aja weh.

"Kalian kan udah besar, ngapain minta gendong kayak anak kecil aja" Eomma Baek sudah biasa ama perdebatan duo bocah ini.

"Berarti Dek Kuki anak kecil ya Eomma?" tanya Taetae heboh.

"Iya dong, Kuki umurnya 3 tahunnya?" Kuki dengan malu-malu mengangguk pelan. Eomma Baek terkekeh gemas.

"Kuki tadi masih inget ga ru-"

"Kuki-ya!"

Keempatnya pun menoleh ke arah suara.

"Eommaaa!" Eomma Baek pun menurunkan Dedek yang setelahnya berlari memeluk yeoja yang dipanggil eomma olehnya.

"Duh Kuki kemana aja, Eomma udah khawatir banget" Eomma Kuki itu pun menggendongnya dan menenangkan Kuki yang tiba-tiba menangis, kangen Eommanya mungkin.

"Makasih ya Bu, udah nemuin anak saya. Maaf sudah ngerepotin" Eomma itu pun membungkuk, yang dibalas juga oleh Eomma Baek.

"Aduh justru saya yang minta maaf jeung-eh Bu maksud saya- karna sebenarnya nih anak-anak saya yang bikin Dek Kuki sampai ketempat saya" Eomma Kuki itu oun terkejut namun masih ada senyuman di wajah cantiknya.

"Oh iya gak papa kok, sekali lagi makasih banget ya. Ah nama saya Jin, Kim Seokjin" Eomma Baek pun membalas jabatan tersebut.

"Eh iya saya Baekhyun, Park Baekhyun. Boleh gak saya manggilnya Jeung aja?"

"Ohooh iya gak papa kok eum Jeung Baekhyun?" Keduanya pun terkekeh bersama.

"Kuki-yaaaa!" Telihat dua cowo yang menghampiri mereka.

"Syukur deh udah ketemu hyung-eh? Baekkie?!"

"Yeolie?"

"APPAAAAA" Kedua bocah tadi yang sedang bermain, mendengar suara Appa mereka langsung saja menoleh dan memeluk Appa mereka.

Terlihat raut membingungkan di wajah Eomma Baek.

"Eum ini ada yang bisa ngejelasin kenapa kok kebetulan gini ya?" celetuk Eomma Baek.

"Kalau begitu kita ke rumah saya saja dulu, panjang ceritanya Bu" jawab seorang pria yang sepertinya suami dari Eomma Jin dan Appa dari Dedek Kuki.

"Yaudah yuk Baek ikut aja, Ibu juga yuk" yang tuan rumah siapa yang ngajak siapa-_-

.

.

.

Di rumah keluarga Dek Kuki, si Appa Kuki yang bernama Kim Namjoon menceritakan sejelas-jelasnya.

Jadi pas ketiga bocah itu berangkat nyariin Ibunya si kembar, gak lama Eomma Jin mau ngeliatin si dedek tadi sibuk masak padahal Appa Joon ada kok tapi malah ketiduran, ngorok lagi-_- gimana gak kesel si istri. Panik lah tiba-tiba anak unyu bin imut minta diemut/eh/ mereka gak ada. Mulai deh pencarian padahal baru kemaren mereka pindah eh udah ada masalah aja.

Saat mau berjalan keluar kebetulan banget Appa Chan ngetok-ngetok pintu gak jelas-gedor sih lebih tepatnya-. Ya ribut lah, pas ditanya sama Appa Chan eh ternyata hapenya ketinggalan dan kunci rumahnya dibawa Eomma Baek. Terus kalo udah tau dibawa ngapain gedor-gedor Pak?

Ngerasa familiar dengan muka si Appa Chan, Appa Joon berusaha mengingatnya dan ternyata bener Appa Chan itu kaka kelasnya di SMA dulu, reuni pun terjadi. Hampir aja lupa sama tujuan awal nyari dedek keluarga Kim itu pun kembali mencari dibantu Appa Chan. Yap kelanjutannya udah tau kan?*readers: bilang aja males cerita thor* Terus Eomma Baek juga cerita gimana bisa ketemu sama dedek tadi.

"Ooh jadi gitu, astagaa maaf banget ya anak-anak kami yang bikin Dek Kuki ngilang gitu" ucap Appa Chan sambil nunduk-nunduk tapi kok nyengir ye, biarin dah.

"Iya hyung, yang penting udah ketemu aja Alhamdulillah"

"Eum Yeol, aku bantuin Jin-ie ya ke dapur" kata Eomma Baek, soalnya Eomma Jin lagi bikin minuman dkk gitu.

"Oh yaudah sana aja, tiati di jalan"

"Plis aku bukan pergi ke luar kota" Ngakak aja duo bapak itu. Setelah Eomma Baek menyusul Eomma Jin, kedua cowo tersebut kembali ngobrol.

.

"Etapi hyung, kok lu bisa sih kembar gitu anaknya?" Appa Joon mulai kepo rupanya.

"Ohooo lu pengen yaa, duh lu mah kajiannya kurang greget pasti nih. Sini dah berguru ama gue, Park Chanyeol Ganteng" ni bapak udah anak udah dua masih aja ye narsisnya.

"Iiih Appa jadi olang kok nalcic benel, kalo kata Bang Jonghyun alaay tauk" celetuk Taetae dianggukin sama kembarannya. Kuki mana? Ada kok lagi di dapur sama ibu-ibu.

"Yee percaya aja kalian sama kata-kata orang jones, gak usah didengerin coba ntu orang, beliin aje pentolnya, orangnya gak usah heranin. Dia itu gara-gara ngajarin yang gak bener makanya gak dapet jodoh" nih bapak bukannya apa malah ngajarin kayak gitu.

"Hah? Benelan jonec itu nda dapet jodoh?" tanya Imin.

"Emang Jonec apacih Appa?" Taetae pun kepo.

"Jones itu artinya gak bisa nikah kayak Bang Jonghyun tuh"jelas Appa Chan ngawur. Yang dijelasin malah ber-oh kagum.

"Yaudah sana kalian main, Appa tadi lagi ngomong kepotong kan jadinya" lanjut Appa Chan.

"Iiih Appa payah, nda acik deh huuu" ucap Imin sambil berjalan ke arah dapur diikuti kembarannya. Bodo amat lah Appa Chan iyain aja dah bocah-bocah.

"Serah dah, eh lu tadi nanya apaan Njun? Gue lupa hehe" Appa Joon muka maklum aja.

"Itu loh hyung kok bisa kembar gitu anaknya"

"Aaah iya hehe.. Ekhem sebenernya nih Njun, gue juga bingung weh kok bisa gitu(?). Soalnya nih gue ama Baekki itu mikir buat punya anak aja kagak, eh tiba-tiba hamil aja ntu cewe" Appa Joon mendadak menatap curiga Appa Chan. Merasa ditatap, Appa Chan pun kaget.

"Astagfirullah Njun lu mikir kemana sih? Ntu kembar beneran anak gue weh, sampe udah tes DNA di rumah sakit. Lu jangan suuzon weh"

"Yakali aja kan hyung, abis lu ngomongnya gitu sih gimana kagak curiga weh. Tapi lu pasti tiap malem kan gitu?"

"Ha? Eh em iya hehe" nyengir aja dah Appa Chan.

"Tuh kan pantes aja lu hyung blablablablabla"

"Nah bener banget, tau kagak lu blablablablabla!"

Demi menyelamatkan rating, mari kita ke dapur aja deh.

.

.

.

Di dapur

Terlihat Eomma Jin dan Eomma Baek sedang sibuk. Sibuk bikin makanan dan cemilan, sambil ngerumpi juga sih biasa ibu-ibu, dan ternyata mereka seumuran loh(?)

"Btw kok Dek Kuki anteng banget sih Jin-ie? Beda banget tau sama si kembar tuh, ada aja kerjaan mereka" Eomma Jin terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Ah Hyun-ie mah, tapi kan seru juga tuh jadinya kan gak bosen ada mereka"

"Tapi kan tetep aja, kadang aku pusing mereka itu suka heboh kayak Appanya tuh gak bisa diem"

"Namanya juga anak-anak, lagian kadang iri juga sih aku soalnya Kuki itu anaknya suka mainan juga tapi pemalu kalo sama orang lain. Jadi kadang kalo ketemu orang gitu suka sembunyi" Eomma Baek terlihat terkejut.

"Oo pantes aja tadi aku gendong nunduk terus, tapi cute banget sih Kuki gemes tau sama pipinya tembem banget, matanya bulet lagi" keduanya terkekeh.

"Iya sih kadang aku aja gemes banget sama tingkahnya itu, pas nangis juga cute banget kadang pengen aku biarin aja tapi kasian juga nangis kok gak didiemin" Eomma Baek pun mengangguk semangat. Tiba-tiba Eomma Jin merasa ada yang menarik bajunya dan menoleh.

"Eh Kuki ada apa sayang?" tanya Eomma Jin. Oo yang narik si dedek ternyata. Eomma Jin pun mengangkat Dek Kuki lalu meletakkannya di pangkuan. Kuki terlihat ingin mengambil kue yang baru dibuat kedua eomma tadi.

"Eeh bentar Eomma cek dulu, udah lumayan, nih" Dedek pun mengambil kue tersebut lalu memakannya lahap sampai pipinya gembung. Eomma Baek memekik tertahan, takut kaget ntar si Dedeknya nangis.

"Gimana rasanya Kuki, enak?" tanya Eomma Baek mencoba berinteraksi.

"Enaak, manic.." jawab Dek Kuki dengan mata polosnya seraya mengangguk. Kyaaaa unyu bangeet siiih/abaikan/.

"Aigoo makan yang banyak ya cutie~" ucap Eomma Baek sambil mengusak kedua pipi itu lembut.

"Eh iya Dek, kuenya bagiin ke hyung-hyung juga sana" Dedek pun turun dari pangkuan Eomma Jin, setelah itu Eomma Jin memberikan dua buah kue ke tangan Kuki. Walaupun terlihat kesusahan, Dedek tetep aja ngebawain ntu kue seolah itu benda berharga/emang berharga sih kue itu/?

.

Dek Kuki berjalan pelan-takut kuenya jatuh- menuju ke arah duo kembar yang lagi bermain mainan Dedek sambil ngoceh gak jelas di karpet dekat duo Appa yang masih ngobrol.

"Hyu-hyuung...ini" ucap Kuki seraya menyodorkan kue hadapan mereka. Keduanya pun menoleh.

"Waaa kueee/yeeey kueee gomawo" seru keduanya seraya mengambil kue tersebut.

"Makaciih Dek Kuki" ucap Taetae dan memakan kue itu, namun Kuki malah terkejut.

"Hyung itu punya Kuki..." ternyata Taetae ngambil yang udah kegigit sama Kuki, Taetaenya santai aja deh kayaknya.

"Oooooo yaudah Kuki makan yang catunyaa" kata Taetae sambil memakan kue itu.

"Tapi itu kan bekac Kukiii" Taetae mengibaskan tangannya.

"Nda papa Kukii kan kuenya cama ajaaa, lagian kuenya cama enaknya koook" Mungkin jika mereka dalam versi remaja pasti Kuki udah blusshing/abaikan/. Tapi ya namanya juga bocah, polos aja deh.

"Eh ada kue siapa nih yang bikin?"celetuk Appa Chan ngeliat di tangan masing-masing bocah itu ada kue. Appa Joon pun ikut melihat(?).

"Eh Kuki kok Om Chanyeolnya gak dibawain kue?" tanya Appa Joon. Dedek pun terkejut lalu bibirnya mengerucut lucu, iiiih unyuuuu(?).

"Eung? Kuki lupa... bental..." Kuki pun hendak kembali ke dapur namun dihentikan Appa Chan.

"Lah gak usah dek, Om minta punya Imin aja nih aaaaam" Appa Chan pun memakan kue punya Imin yang bahkan Imin baru mangap udah ditikung duluan ama si Bapak, mana hampir setengah kuenya lagi-_-

"AAAAAAA APPPAAAA itu kue Imiiiin" Imin pun berusaha menjangkau mulut Appa Chan yang lagi ngunyah.

"Ya ampun hyung, kan udah aku bilang minta ambilin sama Kuki aja" ujar Appa Joon sambil memangku Dek Kuki yang menatap polos mereka.

"IIIh Imin nda telimaa pokonya Taetae halus ganti lugiii" Imin berusaha mengambil punya Taetae, lah itu kan ditanganmu masih ada Min.

"Kok jadi Taetae yang ganti lugiii? Imin alay tauk kayak Om Jonghyun" apaan coba-_-

"Udaah cini kuenyaaa"

"Ga mauuuu"

"Taetae peliiiit huuu, pelit kubulannya cempiiiit wleeek"

"Imin tuh udah lakuuc boloc lagi mubajil tauuuk, nanti docanya nambaah hayoo" Keknya ini duo bocah agamanya udah mantep deh pada tau sama dosa(?)

"Ada apasih nih ribut banget, nih kuenya masih banyak kok" sebuah suara menghentikan perdebatan mereka yang ternyata dari para ibu.

"Eommaa, Appa Chan lakuc, maca kue Imin dimakan cica cegini nich" Imin nunjukin kuenya yang sisa seperempat(?) tadi udah dia makan sisa segitu deh.

"Laa tadi Appa Cuma makan setengah kok gak sampe segitu" bela Appa Chan.

"Ini masih banyak kok Min kuenya, ambil aja gak papa kok" sahut Eomma Jin seraya tersenyum

"Tuh bilang apa Imin?" tanya Eomma Baek.

"Wiiih makacih Tante Jiin" ucap Imin seraya membungkuk diikuti kembarannya.

"Tante juga makan yang banyak biar Kuki bisa punya adek" celetuk Taetae.

"Eh? Taehyungie ngomong apa sih" ucap Eomma Jin memerah.

"Bener tuh kata Imin, kasian tau Dedek sendirian, kasih adik dong Jin-ie~ hehe" goda Eomma Baek. Eomma Jin pun melihat ke arah Appa Joon yang lagi mangku dedek dan pas banget ngewink astaga, makin blushing deh Eomma Jin.

"Ekheeum bi-khin a-nhak eheum" Appa Chan batuk-batuk ngekode. Imin malah ngasih orange jus ke Appa Chan.

"Tuh Appa ketulahan cama Imin makanya kecelek ckck" Appa Chan iyain aja laah dari pada debat gak berujung.

"Iya makasiih Imiin... NDUT, hehe"

Terdengar protes dari si Imin yang dibalas tertawa dari orang yang ada di sana. Taetae tuh ketawanya paling kenceng, ngikut keselek kan jadinya. Ketulahan mah gitu. Perbincangan mereka pun berlanjut dengan perdebatan gak jelas dari duo kembar dan suara ketawa dedek yang nyaring tapi unyu jadi background music mereka.

Itulah sebuah awal dari pertalian hubungan yang erat/apaan/. Yang penting masih ada cerita yang akan terjadi di komplek ini.

So nantikan cerita selanjutnya, see you in next story about Our Story

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

Helooow! Annyeoong annyeooong! Gimana? Alurnya masih bingung? Gak nyambung? Ooo kan gue yang bikin/malah bangga/? Btw ni cerita kagak ada gue edit samasekali wkwk Silahkan timpuk gue sepuasnya, entah maaf gue diterima atau kagak, yang pasti maaf bener, i'm so sorry, jeongmal joseonghamnida/bow/ lama banget ya gue baru update, soalnya beban gue baru selese/? btw sebenarnya gue niat update sekitar mahgrib gitu tapi gue ketiduran hehe, jadinya ya jam segini. Itu semua Karna kemaren gue baru abis Tes SBMPTN! Cakep gak tuh, Nih buat kalian yang bernasib sama kayak gue, gue doain dah moga lulus tes dan diterima di universitas yg diinginkan amiiiiin~~~

Oh iya VOTING WEEEEH VOTING BTSBBMAs! Yosh JANGAN NYERAH KITA PASTI BISAAAA. TEAMWORKS MAKE THE DREAM WORKS!

Biar kata fans artis lain mau attack, kita kagak boleh nyerah, ayook mangat, BTS UDAH HAMPIR 4 TAHUN merjuangin lagu mereka untuk Kita semua, Kini KITA ARMY yg memperjuangkan BTS, OUR BANGTAN!

Yg streaming lewat spotify puter aja terus lagunya, kalo perlu tetangga lu juga muter, STREAMING MV JUGA KALO WARNET/KE WIFI ID suruh abang warnetnya nonton juga, kalo perlu yg lagi ngegame juga suruh nonton/yg ada ditabok ntar/ yg vote lewat twitter ayoook jan males, masih males ngetweet? RETWEET JUGA BISAAK KOK! Ayoook MANGAAAT!

Dah sekian cuap-cuap gue hehe

Makasiiih banget sayaang udah ngebaca FF unfaedah ini apa lagi yg ngeREVIEW Masya Allaah, gue doain pahalanya ngalir terus dah amiiin.

Luv u All

Akhir kata

Review Juseyo~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 2a : Insiden?**

 **!WARNING! : TYPO IN EVERYWHERE, GS FOR Eommas, BAHASA TIDAK BAKU, HUMOR GAGAL, UNFAEDAH, Don't Like Don't Read(Gak suka silahkan close saja kak,simpel)**

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Author pov

Siang itu, matahari tampak bersahabat. Biasanya kan kalo siang kan nyengat gimana gitu, nah ini kebetulan mataharinya sembunyi gitu/?. Tidak usah basa-basi mari kita mengintip kediaman para tokoh kita.

.

Di dalam rumah bernuansa kalem(?) terlihat Appa Joon sedang fokus pada Iphone 7nya-itu dapet dari menang doorprize loh-. Ya seperti biasa bapak ini sedang sibuk mescroll instagram, ngeliatin gitu ada endorse atau iklan nawarin gitu atau fans, bapak-bapak gitu fansnya banyak loh.

Kegiatan menscroll layar tersebut terhenti sejenak lalu ayah satu anak itu pun termenung.

' _Gue kapan terakhir ngupdate ye, keknya udah lama deh'_ lalu bapak tersebut membuka profil akun ignya dan melihat post terakhir yang mana menampakkan foto sebuah rumah yang tidak salah lagi rumah baru mereka. Dan terkejut melihat tanggal postnya.

"Lah seminggu yang lalu, pantes notif sepi" gumam Appa Joon.

"Kali ini post apa ye, hm..." Appa Joon pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menelusuri sekitar ruang tamu tersebut dan terhenti pada sosok di dekat sofa tempat ia duduk. Appa Joon pun terkekeh.

"Kuki-ya~ sini Dek~" oalah ternyata dedek toh. Kuki pun menoleh ke arah sang Appa, lalu menghampirinya sambil membawa boneka Ironman kesayangannya.

Appa Joon menggendong buah hatinya tersebut dan memangkunya sambil mencium gemas pipi gembul itu, author pengen nyium juga deh/abaikan/.

"Dek, liat deh fotonya, pilihin yang menurut Dek Kuki bagus"

"Emang buat apa, Appa?"

"Buat diupload nanti fotonya muncul di sini" Appa Joon menunjuk ke arah iphonenya yang menampilkan timeline ig.

"Aplodeu itu apa?" tanya Kuki polos.

"Aplodeu-Oh upload itu mengunggah, maksudnya mengirim gambar ke sini, jadi gambarnya muncul di sini, coba Kuki geser layarnya" Appa Joon sedikit terkekeh. Kuki pun mencoba menggeser.

"Uda Kuki gecel, kok gambalnya nda mau belubah?" Appa Joon mencubit pelan pipi gembul itu.

"Gesernya dari bawah ke atas, kayak gini nih" Appa Joon mencontohkan caranya. Kuki pun memperagakan dengan sama dan berhasil, yeee(?).

"Kuki belaciiil! Ho... fotonya banyak..."

"Banyak kan? Kuki pilihin aja yang mana Kuki suka" Dedek gembul itu pun mengambil alih ponsel sang Appa, sibuk memilih foto. Appa Joon santai aja soalnya hapenya udah pake phonecase jadi kalo kebanting moga aja gak apa-apa(?).

Entah si Dedek gimana yang awalnya menu galeri jadi kepencet ke menu video(?), dengan keingintauan yang sangat besar si Dedek mencet tombol rekam dan terekamlah wajahnya yang menatap polos kamera dengan mata bulat berbinarnya, cute... Dan entah kesialan atau kebetulan dari mana pas banget backgroundnya si Appa Joon lagi ngupil dengan nikmatnya, mana ngelapin upilnya ke belakang sofa lagi-_-, gak nyadar kamera pula.

Si dedek rupanya udah mengerti tanda panah itu menunjukkan arah, ya di pencet itu tanda. Layar menunjukkan langkah terakhir sebelum mengupload di ig, dedek naroh jempolnya pas banget ke keyboard tapi malah digesek, alhasil kepencet semua huruf keyboardnya dan keluarlah di layar huruf-huruf yang tidak masuk ejaan, mana ada emoticon ikut nimbrung. Dedek mah senyum seneng aja.

.

"ANNNYEOOOHAACCHEEEYOOOO OOOOOOOM TANTEEEEEE, DEK KUKIIIIIII MAEEN YOOOOOOK!"

Terdengar suara cempreng khas bocah menggelegar kedengaran sampe Eomma Jin loh, yang di luar telinganya moga gak kenapa-napa/?. Entah Alhamdulillah atau Astagfirullah berkat teriakan yang sudah ditebak siapa pelakunya itu membuat Dek Kuki tidak sengaja kepencet tombol kirim dan terpampanglah video lumayan unfaedah itu di timeline.

Yang punya ig malah lagi bukain pintu, kalo gak dibukain ntar makin parah yang di luar(read: teriakan makin kenceng).

"Eeh ada Taetae sama Imin. Yuk masuk Dek Kukinya lagi di dalem tuh."

Duo kembar itu pun langsung menghampiri Kuki yang duduk di karpet dan memeluk si Dedek.

"Kuki-yaaa kangeeen"-Taetae memeluk Kuki dari samping.

"Kuki pipinya makin gembul deh, lucu" Imin mencubit pelan kedua pipi gembul itu.

"Iii Kuki mah pipi gembulnya itu imut, lah Imin pipi gembul makin nda keliatan matanya" Imin pun merengut.

"Dali pada Taetae nda punya pipi, yang ada cuma tulang aja, nda bica imut wleeee" mulai deh. Kuki hanya menatap keduanya polos.

"Taetae itu kan nda imut, Taetae itu tampan tauu"

Appa Joon hanya menggelengkan kepala, udah biasa ntar juga akur sendiri. Lalu bapak itu pun mengambil ponselnya di sebelah Dedek, lalu duduk dan mengerenyit heran. _Kok notif banyak banget ye? Tuh kan muncul lagi_.

"Dek Kuki, tadi dedek ngapain cih?" tanya Imin kepo diiyain ama kembarannya.

"Kuki tadi main hapenya Appa, teluc aplodeu gitu" jawab Kuki polos. Duo bocah itu malah bingung.

"Haaa? Aplodeu? Apa itu?"

Appa Joon yang sedang membuka aplikasi _instagram_ di ponselnya pun terkekeh lalu mengelus kepala anaknya itu.

"Maksudnya upload, jadi Kuki tadi mengupload gitu di ignya Om-eh iya Kuki tadi ngupload apa sih kok banyak banget nih yg ngelike"

"Ooo Om punya ig juga yaa? Kayak Eomma Appa juga punya looo" celetuk Taetae.

"Imin mau liat Om"

"Okeeh yok liat bareng"

Dan ketika Appa Joon membuka postingan terbaru ignya, seolah waktu telah berhenti hingga Appa Joon hanya bisa terdiam dengan mata melotot plus mulut mangap.

Kims_fmly 5m ago

-Video-

Aslkkdjjhhlnommhswsagsagsaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmm😱💜😚😥😂😂

20.463 viewers

1572 comment.

noonamu ucul banget siapa namanyaaa!  
hitmanb Njir lu napa Njun anjirr ngerusak bgt backgroundnya sumpah wkwkwk  
peralatanrumahtnggshop Anda butuh alat pengorek upil? Silahkan berkunjung ke[…]

/Ya begitulah kira-kira tampilan ignya/

"wiih yang nonton banyaaak"-Taetae

"Iiiih Om Namjoon jolok maca nempelin upilnya ke copa, kata Eomma nda boleh tau"-Imin

"D-dek Kuki..."

"Iyaaa?" Dek Kuki menoleh ke bapaknya sambil menatap polos. Kan Bapaknya jadi gak tega mau ngapus, mana ini jumlah viewersnya paling banyak dari postingan sebelumnya. _Tapi itu aib gueee terpampang nyata!._

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANJERRRR"

Terdengar suara ketawa ala om-om menggelegar dari-SEBELAH?! Kayaknya kenal ama suaranya. Ketiga bocah itu pun menoleh bukan ke arah suara, ke arah Eomma Jin yang baru selesai urusan dapur.

"Namjoonie-eh ada Imin Taetae, Tante kira tadi udah main bareng Dek Kuki. Tadi siapa ya yang ketawa?" Eomma Jin pun ikut nimbrung.

"Kayak cuala Appa deh Tante"-Imin

"Udah la Tante, kata Eomma bialin aja kalo Appa lagi gitu, udah biacaa" jelas Taetae, Eomma Jin hanya terkekeh mengiyakan. Eomma Jin pun menoleh ke arah sang suami yang masih meratapi nasib imejnya yang runtuh.

"Kamu liat apa sih-eh postingan baru ya wih viewersnya kok banyak banget-Eh? Videonya Dedek yaaa-Loh Namjoonie kamu-astagaaa itu sofa baru beli tau! Cepetan bersihin gimana sih malu tau. Eh tapi ini banyak banget loh yang ngelike jangan dihapus yaa, sayang likersnya." ucap Eomma Jin panjang lebar mana mukanya yang tadi kesel langsung cerah pas liat viewers sama likersnya. Maklum ibu-ibu eksis juga weh.

"Ya tapi masa muka aku terpampang banget sayang, kasian nanti yang nonton, hapus aja ya bikin yang baru deh" Appa Joon bernego bung.

"Kan ada muka Kuki juga yang unyu jadi gak bakal fokus ke kamu kok" nego ditolak bung.

"Tapi kan say-"

"Ini Kuki kan yang ngupload iya kan Dek?" Kuki ngangguk pelan. "Nah masa kamu tega sih ngapus hasil jerih payah anak kita?"

"Sayang, aku tau kok-"

"Ini atau no 'activity' for a month?" tanya Eomma Jin sambil tersenyum super manis. Skakmat dah lu Pak.

"I-ini deh..." tuh kan, iyasih bayangin aja gak ada 'activity' sebulan, nganggur dah tuh si kecilnya bapak, emang kuat? Wks.

"Good sekarang kamu bersihin sofa ya, kalian tadi mau main?" tanya Eomma Jin ke tiga bocah yang plonga-plongo dari tadi.

"Iya Tante, Imin Taetae pinjem Kuki yaaa mau ajak keliling komplek hehe"

"Ohoo iya deh hati-hati ya di jalan, eh iya Tante ambilin makanan dulu buat di jalan" Baru Eomma Jin hendak berangkat ditahan oleh Taetae.

"Nda ucah Tanteee, nanti kita minta ama hyung ato noona di jalan"

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

" Iya Tante, kata Appa kita itu haluc hemat uang. Jadi kalo lapel tinggal aegyo aja ke hyung/noona pacti di kaci makanan looo, Imin pelnah nyoba dan Imin dapet ec klim jumbo cama bickuit" Eomma Jin tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, Appa Joon hanya bisa gelengkan kepala aja _'Ajaran sesat dari bapaknya ya gitu deh. Doh Chanyeol hyung dari dulu-sekarang sama aja ckck'_

"Yaudah kami pelgi dulu Tanteee Ooom annyeoooonghigyecheyooooo!"

"Dadah Tanteeee, Ooom"

"Eomma, Appa Kuki belangkaat"

"Eh iya hati-hati sayang!" ucap Eomma Jin tersadar dari lamunannya tadi. Tiga bocah tadi hilang.

"Udah santai aja sayang, namanya juga bocah" ucap Appa Joon selesai bersihin sofa.

"Hm iya moga mereka gak papa aja" Eomma Jin pun hendak kembali ke dapur namun ditahan sama siapa lagi.

"Eiit mau kemana, mumpung berdua aja nih, Jinseok-ie... Mana tadi sok-sok an gak ngasih jatah emang kuat?" gak kebalik tuh Pak?

Seokjin memutar matanya.

"Apaan sih, kamu kali yang gak kuathh nghh Joon-iehh sstopp ini masih siang" ini orang main nyosor leher aja mentang-mentang berdua doang. (kalo castnya cuma ada suami istri doang gak pake eomma/appa ya)

"Terus kenapa kalo siang hm?" tanpa aba-aba Namjoon menggendong sang istri ala Koala.

"Kyaaa Joon-ie turunin! Namjoo-mmppptth" Seketika Seokjin bungkam oleh bibir Namjoon yang menguncinya. Merasa tak bisa lagi berontak karna emang pasti kalah kuat sama suami, _iyain aja deh_ -pikir Seokjin lalu mempererat pegangan pada bahu suaminya.

Namjoon pun menyeringai dalam ciumannya, lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mereka berdua, tenang pintu depan tadi udah ditutup ama Imin kok.

Dan Blam pintu kamar tertutup.

Dari pada ff ini beralih rate, lebih baik mari kita biarkan saja Si Bapak yang lagi kurang belaian itu dengan sang istri ngeronda bareng.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End for this Chapter

.

.

.

.

.

Assalamu'alaikum selamat pagi/siang/sore/malam/tengah malam/dini hari/subuh/fajar

Maaf bangeeet jadinya malah gini ceritanya/pundung/

Sebenernya bukan kenapa sih cuma gue itu emang orangnya pemaleeeeeeees banget jadi gini deh sesuai lagi niat apa kagak

Terserah gue mau diapain ama kalian. Mau dimaki,digantung,dilempar,dikasih duit,dibeliin makanan/eh pkoknya terserah aja dah(?)

Makasih udah baca sayangku

Makasih udah di fav ceritanya

Makasih udah difollow jugaa

Makasih udah review jugaaa, satu review aja itu gue udah hampir selametan tau gak? Wksss

So kalo masih ada yang inget stay tune aja, ini ff tetep berlanjut kok mungkin no ending kali yee cuman updatenya aja yang kek BigHit, susah ditebak wkakwk/receh bat gue/

Eh iya btw di sini ada yg penghuni w*ttp*d nda? Klo ada follow acc gue dong wkwkwk namanya sama kek ini "mbbingjr", gue jga post ff di sana tapi baru dua, ff ini sama yg because it's rain

.

Soooo makasiih ya sekali lagi mangatin gue kek lewat review gituh wkss

Annyeong~


End file.
